desolation_of_hithlonefandomcom-20200213-history
Vaskui
Vaskui is an Ancient Bronze Dragon. At the time of the Second Chapter of the Desolation of Hithlone, Vaskui is one of the oldest mortal creatures alive and a leader in the resistance and mounted the defense of Hustonium. Vaskui counts as gargantuan in his natural size, from front legs to the crown of his head he stands 24ft, from nose to tail he is nearly 75ft long with an equal wingspan. He has two rows of razor sharp fangs with claws as large as a full grown human male. He could swallow a grown cow whole. His scales are bronze, with green patina. Some of the scales are chipped from battle over the centuries. Visually he is extremely imposing and intimidating. Vaskui is fond of using his Frightful Presence in combat and will use it as often as possible. He is a great tactian and a battlefield leader. If in a war, he seldom joins the battle, and often will make his presence known, hoping that alone will cause the opposing force to not have the fortitude to fight. His lightning Breath slices a straight line of pure elemental energy which is enough to cause entire legions to surrender ---- Pre-Campaign Vaskui was just old enough to be classified as a Young Dragon at the time of the Catalyst. Most Dragonkind were destroyed in the event, however some managed to survive the sundering, Vaskui was one of very few metallic dragons to survive. Before the Catalyst there is a theory that Dragonkind knew that something was about to happen and sequestered one of each of the Dragon types to the mountains in a location known now as Wyrm. Not all dragon species survived, and Vaskui was not the oldest Dragon to be spared, however in the 900+ years since the Catalyst, he is the only Dragon that still is alive from precatalyst Dragons. There are 2 other Ancient Dragons alive, however are a few centuries younger then Vaskui. After the dust literally settled and societies began to be restructured, Vaskui and the other dragons all agreed to chart out domains so that they could begin to repopulate. Vaskui chose the Alar and constructed a lair there as well as lairs in the Broken Lands as a back up. He began to work towards building his treasure horde as well as keeping a close eye on the Humanoid World, getting involved in wars as a soldier and diplomat. Vaskui spent a great deal of effort in the Alar keeping things as balanced as possible between the City States. With the region in always in a flux between war and peace, Vaskui is known in each of the city states by different identities, and his true identity are known by only a few of the leaders. Over the last 200 years or so, Vaskui has removed himself from the Humanoid world and focused on procreation as well as a tenure in Wyrm living among the Dragonborn. His Elven name is Tol’aba, Dwarves call him Stonewing and Humans often call him the Bronze Lance. Abilities Vaskui’s abilities as an ancient Dragon are as per the Monster’s Manual only some of his abilities are improved. His hit point total is above average (MM states the average total for HPs and damage rolls). Vaskui is also a capable spell caster and can cast some innate spells with Charisma as his spell modifier. Spells he can cast include Reverse Gravity, Teleportation Circle, Scrying, Mass Suggestion and True Seeing. He can cast any of these spells once per long rest without material components. Vaskui can also shapechange in to any humanoid form he wishes to. Most often he takes the form of a flamboyant Human male with tanned skintone, a handsome face and long silver hair. The last time that the Gravemakers saw Vaskui was in Azaria where some of the party realized that even in his shapechanged form he appeared to be injured, walking with a significant limp. Like all Bronze Dragons, Vaskui has a lightning and Repulse breath weapon The Gravemakers Vaskui recruited the Gravemakers to act in his stead in the Alar while he went to Elementus to deal with the Worldbreaker. He offered them coin and items in order to sweeten the deal. The Party had entered his lair in order to save Vaskui’s offspring who had been assaulted by Kobolts, respecting their guts and skill he knew that he would need help with the changing politics in the Alar and offered them the job. Vaskui took Fonk into his actual horde and offered him a number of items of which Fonk was allowed to take one. Fonk went for the Staff of Healing which Vaskui reclaimed after Fonk’s death. Vaskui also gave them the location of a cache in Azaria under the Temple of the Four and that if they were able to survive the security he placed there then they were to keep the gold and act as his Ambassadors in the region. After the battle with Tomax, Vaskui met the Gravemakers in Azaria, disappointed that they lost two of their members in the battle, he introduced the group to the Justicar of Harlow who was in Azaria to purchase a weapon from Finore. He reassured the group that they were doing good work, and that Tomax had to be dealt with. He encouraged the group to go to the Reebury Freehold and pursuit those who tried to sell the Gravemakers into slavery. Category:Lore